Halberd IV
The Halberd IV is a highly advanced German Aircraft. It is a bomber of great yield. It represents the advanced weaponry of the parallel world being applied to aircraft technology. Note: The Halberd IV and all of the other Variants being German only has most likely to do with the "Nazi Germany UFO" Conspiracy Theory except the advanced technology of the parallel world allows this Urban legend to become real. Further Evidence for this theory is both in the Game's setting (Alternate WWII) and in the two crosses on the Aircraft's Hull, being the Replacement for the Nazi Swastika in this game, this symbol is also found on the Bismarck class Battleships, and in Warship Gunner 2 on the "Fascist Flag" Curiously: Despite censoring the Swastika Imagery on the Bismarck and the Halberds, as well as the Fascist Flag in WG2, some early tech German Planes DO have a Swastika on the Tail end. other variants *Halberd I *Halberd II *Halberd III Naval Ops: Warship Gunner In the First Game the Halberd IV is the Single Most Powerful Bomber in the game, you can only get it if you play as Germany, this Bomber is the reason that the Germans have the best Battlecarrier compatibility, an XBattlecarrier with 20 of these things will clean out entire fleets with reckless abandon, they lose some effectiveness on the Second Playthrough and further due to the Enemy ships carrying Electromagnetic Shields (Which have a chance of Negating the Guided Charged Particle Gun 2 attacks), but they nevertheless remain a Massive Threat to any enemy ships due to their Insanely high 5000 km/h (3106.856 mp/h) Speed and huge fuel capacity, their Endurance is also the Highest in the Game for Aircraft, with the combined stats outmatching every single other Plane in the game, they are worth the 50,000 Credit Price Tag you pay per UFO. Note: Do not let the fact that Halberd IVs are Bombers dissuade you from using them, they may not engage enemy fighters, but they'll simply OUTRUN the Missiles fired at them, they are also capable of making near 90 Degree turns at Full Speed, and shrug off CIWS and Machinegun Fire, the only remote risks to them being destroyed is if they are hit by enemy main cannon fire, but this has like a 1/10000 chance of happening, or them getting hit by the Enemy while attempting to Land for Refueling (Or the AI getting dumb and flying the Halberd IVs into a Wave Gun shot, happened on the Druna Skass fight), and by then you will most likely have enough money made to replace it. Naval Ops: Commander The Same thing Applies to its Naval Ops: Commander version: It is still by FAR the most powerful Bomber in the game, despite the Aircraft AI being slightly worse than its Warship Gunner Version, an XBattlecarrier with 20 Halberd IV's will still Annihilate entire Enemy Fleets with ease, Do not be surprised to hear "Enemy Ship Sunk" before you can even SEE the enemy fleets, the Halberd IV's have most likely already mopped up any credible threat to your Ship by the time you get within Weapons' range. The other facts still apply to them: Germany Only, 50,000 Cost, all the same stats as the Naval ops: Warship Gunner version. They are also as Dodgy as ever, outrunning Missiles and shrugging off fire. Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2 Halberd IV's are still in the game, except they are now utterly useless, not only is the Aircraft AI the equivalent of a Completely Retarded Person, the Massive Blast Bomb the Halberd IV carries is either not in the Game, or the AI just doesn't use it. They are classified as VTOL (Actually UFO, but they still fall under VTOL Category) Aircraft, meaning they can be launched off of a Helipad or by a Frigate. They still have huge stats, but they are no longer the best planes in the game in terms of stats... |}} Category:Aircraft Category:German Aircraft